dinosaurierfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Robert Broom
Robert Broom (* 30. November 1866 in Paisley, Schottland; † 6. April 1951) war ein südafrikanischer Arzt und Paläontologe schottischer Herkunft, der vor allem durch die Entdeckung und Erforschung von Vormenschenfunden bekannt wurde. Leben Broom approbierte 1895 und promovierte 1905 als Mediziner an der Universität Glasgow. Sein Spezialgebiet war die Geburtshilfe. 1893 heiratete er Mary Baird Baillie. Auf weiten Reisen bildete er sich autodidaktisch weiter, wobei ihn vor allem die Frage nach dem Ursprung der Säugetiere faszinierte. Diese führte ihn 1892 nach Australien und fünf Jahre später in die Südafrikanische Republik, wo er zeit seines Lebens bleiben sollte. Von 1903 ab war er Professor für Zoologie und Geologie am Victoria College in Stellenbosch. 1910 verlor er jedoch seine Anstellung an dem äußerst konservativ und religiös eingestellten Institut, da er sich beharrlich zur Evolutionstheorie bekannte. Er begab sich in die entlegene Karoo, wo er als Arzt praktizierte. Dort beschäftigte er sich weiterhin mit Paläontologie und erwarb sich weltweit einen Ruf für seine Studien über säugetierähnliche Reptilien (Therapsida). Er wurde Leiter der Abteilung für die Paläontologie der Wirbeltiere im South African Museum in Kapstadt und wurde 1920 als Mitglied in die Royal Society aufgenommen, von der er 1928 die Royal Medal „für seine Entdeckungen, die neues Licht auf das Problem der Entstehung der Säugetiere werfen“ erhielt. Nach der Entdeckung des „Kindes von Taung“ – dem Schädel eines Australopithecinen-Kindes – durch Raymond Dart wuchs auch sein Interesse an Paläoanthropologie. Zeitweilig schien Brooms Karriere als anerkannter Wissenschaftler jedoch beendet und er drohte zu verarmen, als Dart Jan Smuts die Situation in einem Brief schilderte. Smuts übte Druck auf die südafrikanische Regierung aus und es gelang ihm 1934, Broom eine Assistentenstelle in der Paläontologie im Transvaal Museum in Pretoria zu besorgen. In den folgenden Jahren machte er eine Reihe spektakulärer Fossilfunde, unter anderem die Überreste von sechs Hominiden in Sterkfontein, die er als Plesianthropus transvaalensis beschrieb und die später dem Australopithecus africanus zugeordnet wurden. Einer der Schädel wurde als „Mrs. Ples“ bekannt. Dieser Fund stützte Darts Theorie, dass es sich beim „Kind von Taung“ um einen frühen Hominiden handele. Weitere Funde folgten. Ab 1937 grub Broom in Kromdraai, nachdem ein Schüler dort fossile Zähne gefunden hatte. Dort machte er 1938 seine bedeutendste Entdeckung: den Paranthropus robustus (ursprünglich Australopithecus robustus). 1946 gab Broom eine umfangreiche Monografie über die Australopithecinen heraus. Dies und die Untersuchungen des einflussreichen britischen Wissenschaftlers Wilfrid Le Gros Clark, die in der Fachzeitschrift „Nature“ veröffentlicht wurden, verschafften den Theorien über die frühen Hominiden internationale Anerkennung. 1948 startete er Ausgrabungen in Swartkrans, wo man erste Reste des später als Homo ergaster bezeichneten Homininen sowie weitere Fossilien von Australopithecinen fand. Bis an sein Lebensende arbeitete er an Veröffentlichungen, fest entschlossen, lieber „zu verschleißen, als zu verrosten“. Kurz vor seinem Tod im Jahre 1951 vollendete er eine weitere Monografie über die Australopithecinen und sagte darüber zu seinem Neffen: „Das ist nun vollendet... ebenso wie ich selbst.“ Veröffentlichungen (Auswahl) Annähernd hundert wissenschaftliche Publikationen wurden von Broom veröffentlicht, einige davon sind: * „Fossil Reptiles of South Africa“ in Science in South Africa (1905) * „Reptiles of Karroo Formation“ in Geology of Cape Colony (1909) * „Development and Morphology“ of the Marsupial Shoulder Girdle in Transactions of the Royal Society of Edinburgh (1899) * „Comparison of Permian Reptiles of North America with Those of South Africa“ in Bulletin of the American Museum of Natural History (1910) * „Structure of Skull in Cynodont Reptiles“ in Proceedings of the Zoölogical Society (1911). * The Pleistocene Anthropoid Apes of South Africa. Nature, Band 142, 1938, S. 377–379 * Another new type of fossil ape-man. In: Nature, Band 163, 1949, S. 57 * Swartkrans Ape-Man, Paranthropus crassidens. Transvaal Museum, Band 6, 1952 Einzelnachweise http://de.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Robert_Broom&action=edit Kategorie:Person Kategorie:Paläontologe Kategorie:Südafrikanischer Paläontologe